A MEMS device is known in which miniature electronic parts and machine parts are integrated. As the MEMS device, a micro-relay, a pressure sensor, an acceleration sensor, and so on are exemplified. A room temperature bonding is known in which wafer surfaces activated in a vacuum atmosphere are contacted and bonded. Such a room temperature bonding is suitable for production of the MEMS device. The MEMS device is demanded to have multi-function so that one device is provided with a mechanism section and a circuit section. In such a room temperature bonding, it is demanded to bond three or more wafers into one substrate. Moreover, it is necessary to improve mass productivity in such a room temperature bonding, and it is demanded to bond three or more wafers at higher speed.
In JP 2008-288384A, a 3-dimensional stacking device with high reliability is disclosed. In the 3-dimensional stacking device, each of devices is formed after the plurality of semiconductor wafers are stacked and unified. In the two semiconductor wafers to be stacked, one of the semiconductor wafers has a convex bonding section and the other of the semiconductor wafers has a concave section. The convex section of the semiconductor wafer is directly bonded with the concave section of the other semiconductor wafer.
A 3-dimensional LSI stacking device is disclosed in JP H05-160340A, in which the positions of an interlayer device could be adjusted precisely and bonded. In the 3-dimensional LSI stacking device, a roughly moving stage of a large-stroke low-solution has 4 or more control axes of X, Y, and Z axes and one of the rotation axes θX, θY, and θZ around the above 3 axes. A finely moving stage of a small-stroke high-resolution had 6 control axes of X, Y, and Z axes and the rotation axes θX, θY, and θZ around the above 3 axes. Two wafers can be aligned in the X and Y directions and positioned in the Z direction by the roughly moving stage and the finely moving stage. A sensor senses a distance between the two wafers in the Z direction which is a vertical direction. A load cell detects a load in the wafer bonding. A position detecting section detects a position deviation in the X and Y directions which indicate a plane direction of each of the wafers. A hardening & bonding section bonds the two wafers with adhesive by hardening the adhesive. A movement mechanism positions both of the position detecting section and the hardening & bonding section. Thus, the two wafers are positioned in the X and Y directions by performing a closed loop control of the roughly moving stage and the finely moving stage by a control unit based on position deviations in the X and Y directions of the two wafers detected by said position detecting section. Also, a parallelism adjustment of the two wafers and the pressing of the two wafers are performed by performing a closed loop control of the roughly moving stage and the finely moving stage by the control unit based on the distance detected by said sensor and the load detected by the load cell.
A method of manufacturing a stacking structure is disclosed in JP 2004-358602A, in which the stacking structure of the height of 100 μm or more is manufacture in a high yield in a short time. In the method of manufacturing the stacking structure, a donor substrate is prepared in which a plurality of section pattern members corresponding to the section pattern of the structure are formed. A target substrate is arranged to oppose to the donor substrate. By repeating a process of positioning and pressing the target substrate and the section pattern and then leaving, the section pattern member is transcribed. In such a manufacturing method of the stacking structure, the preparation of the donor substrate includes a first process of forming an inversion pattern layer obtained by inverting the section pattern of the structure on said donor substrate, a second process of forming the plurality of section pattern members by plating a spatial portion corresponding to the section pattern of the structure of the inversion pattern layer, and a third process of removing said inversion pattern layer.